


Stony Shippers Felices Fiestas 2019

by LyraNakari_Jelly



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNakari_Jelly/pseuds/LyraNakari_Jelly
Summary: Oneshots escritos para el evento “Felices Fiestas” del grupo Stony Shippers.- 1º Oneshot -Título: Santa no se olvidóUniverso: EMH – AU de donceles. Un universo sin Vengadores ni súper poderes, dónde Steve es un soldado de élite y Tony un genio inventor dueño de una exitosa compañía.- 2º Oneshot -Título: Como siempre debió serUniverso: MCU – Post Civil War. El final que nunca llegó, pero siempre desearemos.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. EMH - Santa no se olvidó

Tony observó por la ventana brevemente antes de soltar un largo suspiro. Estaba cansado, terriblemente cansado. Regresó la vista al salón y el peso sobre sus hombros se incrementó. Tenía tanto por acomodar y lo único que deseaba era acostarse en su cama, llevar a su pequeño con él y acurrucarse juntos hasta que la mañana llegase. Quizás la luz del nuevo día y la sonrisa de su hijo llena de felicidad e ilusión al descubrir la montaña de regalos bajo el árbol, borraran la tristeza que se había apoderado de su corazón.

Era la noche de navidad y era completamente deprimente. Las coloridas y tintineantes luces que adornaban la sala y el gran árbol de rincón poco hacían para contagiarlo del espíritu festivo que se esperaba en aquella época. Los adornos que cubrían cada superficie que su hijo, Ian, había conseguido alcanzar no le transmitían ninguna sensación cálida o agradable al verlos. Y la gran mesa, llena de deliciosa comida que casi no había sido tocada, se había enfriado hace horas. Nadie había llegado a celebrar.

Una enorme tormenta se había desatado, los caminos se cerraron, las líneas eléctricas estaban destrozadas, los vuelos se suspendieron y era un suicidio salir de casa. Lo entendía. No estaba molesto con sus amigos, al contrario, se sentía tranquilo que estaban a salvo. Janet y Hank vivían cerca e intentaron llegar de todos modos, a pesar de sus protestas. Jan no aceptaba un "no" y había arrastrado a su esposo, diciendo que quería ver a su precioso ahijado, pero a medio camino no pudieron seguir avanzando. La nieve bloqueaba cada calle, las autoridades ordenaban a todos que regresaran al interior de sus hogares y los vehículos se descomponían por el frío extremo. 

Atrapados, sin poder avanzar ni regresar, terminaron refugiándose en el laboratorio de Henry. Tony sabía que no era el único que estaba pasando una mala noche. Él al menos estaba en casa, con todas las comodidades que esta podía ofrecer. Sus amigos estaban rodeados de hormigas y todo el equipamiento salido de una película de terror que Hank manejaba allí. Sin embargo, ellos estaban juntos. El inventor se sentía tan solo que le dolía. Tenía a Ian, sabía que era injusto sentirse así estando con él, pero no era Steve. Extrañaba a su esposo. Y estaba tan preocupado que comenzaba a volverse loco.

Tres años. Tres malditos años sin ver a su marido. Sabía que casarse con un soldado era difícil, era amigo de varios, pero esto ya era ridículo. Y la culpa era de Steve, por ser tan jodidamente bueno en lo que hacía. Formaba parte de una unidad especial del ejército, un equipo élite, lo mejor de lo mejor... un verdadero fastidio. No entendía como era que Clint no perdía la cabeza, Natasha llevaba fuera el mismo tiempo que Steve. Más la respuesta le llegó de inmediato. Ella no llevaba seis meses desaparecida. Su unidad logró escapar a tiempo del ataque mientras que la de Steve quedó rezagada y ahora estaban _"desaparecidos en acción"_. Él sabía la verdad, si no estaban muertos, habían sido capturados por el enemigo. 

Un nudo se alojó en su garganta. Daría todo lo que tenía, su compañía, sus propiedades, su fortuna y hasta su carrera si con eso le devolvían a Steve sano y salvo. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba. Se conocían desde la secundaria, todos ellos eran amigos desde entonces. La universidad los separó, pero aún se mantenían en contacto. Volvieron a verse en su segundo año, durante una fiesta de T'chala. Steve estaba de vacaciones, casi terminaba su entrenamiento militar. Tony se había escapado de la universidad junto a Janet y habían llevado a Bruce con ellos. 

No esperaba ver al rubio allí, y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, no pudieron apartarse de nuevo. Todo aquello que llevaban ocultando desde la secundaria, explotó en sus narices. Poco después comenzaron una relación, una bastante accidentada y difícil, pero que fue fortaleciéndose a cada tropiezo. Cuando Tony se mudó cerca de la base dónde Steve estaba designado, las cosas terminaron de asentarse. Se casaron en una gran fiesta que hasta salió en los periódicos y los primeros años fueron un paraíso. A pesar de las misiones de Steve y el trabajo de Tony, las cosas iban bien. Eran felices.

Entonces Tony quedó embarazado, luego de tanto tiempo intentándolo, por fin las pruebas dieron un positivo. No podían pedir nada mejor, iban a ser una familia, tenían todo lo que desearon. Pronto serían padres. Muy tarde se dieron cuenta que fueron demasiado optimistas. Dos días después de haber recibido la grandiosa noticia, Steve fue llamado para una importante misión.

Steve aceptó porque solo sería un mes y luego podría quedarse todo un año inactivo. Tony estuvo de acuerdo, veía la razón en la decisión de su marido. No obstante, un mes pronto fueron tres, luego seis; rápidamente se convirtieron en un año y para su desesperación pasaron a ser dos. Steve no estuvo durante el embarazo, tampoco para el nacimiento de Ian. Sólo conocía a su hijo por fotos y este no tenía idea quien era su otro padre. Ocasionalmente Steve tenía permitido llamar a casa, pero apenas por unos minutos. Tony aprovechaba ese valioso tiempo para recordarle cuanto lo amaba y contarle sobre Ian, manteniendo todos los demás problemas al margen.

Con otro suspiro, el castaño tomó la cesta de los juguetes de su hijo y comenzó a recoger todos los que había dejado desperdigado frente a la chimenea. Luchaba contra la opresión en su garganta. Se negaba a permitir que su tristeza ganara. Le había prometido a Steve ser fuerte, y lo era. Era un doncel, pero uno perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, de su hijo y de llevar las riendas de su compañía. Estaba seguro que Steve estaba luchando para volver a casa y él también daría todo lo que tenía para que al regresar encontrara un hogar en el cual refugiarse. No cedería a la preocupación, no dejaría que la tristeza lo arrastrara a ese pozo oscuro que tan bien conocía y en el que tanto deseaba hundirse.

Su mano tembló cuando dejó un peluche dentro del canasto. En verdad, era más fácil fingir que era un hombre fuerte cualquier otro día del año. Navidad era una fiesta para pasar en familia, una época de milagros, donde todos se olvidaban de sus problemas y eran felices toda una noche. Era la festividad favorita de Steve, era el día en el que le propuso matrimonio. También era la noche en la que ese enorme hombre se convertía en un niño gigante y usaba esos buzos de diseños tontos mientras cantaba villancicos y cocinaba. Navidad era sinónimo de Steve y para Tony, era el día en el cual no podía seguir aparentando que podía con todo.

El ruido de cristales rompiéndose lo puso en estado de alerta. Dejó la cesta y los juguetes a un lado y se puso de pie. El viento era tan fuerte que una ventana rota no era nada inusual, salvo por el detalle que el vidrio de las ventanas de la mansión era reforzado. El sonido de algo caminando sobre los trozos rotos lo paralizó. Aunque era un suicidio salir con esa tempestad, no todos los ladrones eran inteligentes. Y era sabido que Tony ocultaba sus mejores inventos en su hogar. Era una tentación para muchos. Escuchó pasos pesados acercándose y solo pudo pensar en Ian durmiendo en el piso de arriba. Tomó el atizador de la chimenea y caminó silenciosamente en dirección a dónde se oía al intruso acercándose.

Rogaba que fuera solo uno, dos quizás, pero no podría contra más. No con ese inútil pedazo de hierro que había elegido como arma. Necesitaba algo más útil, más contundente, pero todos sus inventos estaban varios pisos por debajo y no iba a bajar a buscarlos dejando desprotegido a su pequeño. Estaba asustado, pero también determinado a detener a quien fuera. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos estaban heladas por la fuerza con la que sujetaba el atizador. Con la luz cortada, el fuego de la chimenea era la única fuente de luz en todo el lugar. Creaba sombras engañosas que lo sobresaltaban a cada paso y le ponían la piel de gallina. Ahora que sabía que había alguien más allí, todo le parecía amenazante y aterrador. 

El intruso estaba del otro lado de la puerta, intentaba abrirla y Tony estaba realmente asustado ahora. Hasta ese momento había mantenido la pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera un producto de su imaginación, pero el picaporte girando solo era tan real como la puerta comenzando a entornarse. Contuvo la respiración y sujetó el atizador con ambas manos, sobre su cabeza. Estaba listo para dar el primer golpe.

En cuanto un torso apareció en su campo de visión, se lanzó hacía adelante, golpeando al ladrón con el hierro en sus manos con tanta fuerza como podía. El primer golpe dio en el blanco y el intruso soltó un grito de dolor. Volvió a levantar el atizador, pero no pudo volver a bajarlo sobre el delincuente ya que fue arrancando de sus manos con pasmosa facilidad. El atacante era más alto que él, también más fuerte y consiguió atraparlo en pocos movimientos. Lo tenía sujeto con firmeza pero Tony no dejó de luchar y patear para liberarse. En cuanto viera la oportunidad correría escaleras arriba, tomaría a Ian y se atrincheraría en alguna habitación. No podía arriesgarse y salir a la tormenta con su pequeño en brazos.

–Cálmate –dijo el intruso a la vez que lo sujetó con más fuerza y lo inmovilizó por completo. Tony comenzó a forcejear con más desesperación y consiguió encajar una última patada al desconocido.– Ay... ¡Tony! Deja de pelear, vas a hacerte daño. –Tony se sobresaltó, no por el detalle de que el ladrón conocía su nombre, sino por la voz. La reconocía, pero era imposible. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Elevó la vista y por primera vez se fijó realmente en el intruso. Dejó de forcejear. Sus piernas temblaron y estaba seguro que de no haber estado siendo sujetado de aquella forma, hubiese perdido el equilibrio. Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta. 

–¿Steve? –Observó su fuerte mandíbula, ahora cubierta por una suave barba que jamás le había visto, su rostro marcado y masculino, su adorable barbilla, su cuello grueso y musculoso, sus hombros anchos, los brazos fuertes que lo sostenían. Esa sonrisa que lo derretía y esos ojos increíblemente cálidos y cariñosos que lo miraban con preocupación e infinita devoción. En su frente, resaltaba aquel rizo rebelde que jamás lo abandonaba y que su hijo había heredado. Era él. Era Steve, su Steve. Realmente estaba allí.– ¡Steve! –Lo abrazó y sin que pudiera evitarlo, comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho. Las lágrimas que no había derramado en tres años ahora caían sin control sobre la ropa ya empapada de su marido. 

–Mi amor... –Steve lo abrazó con más fuerza.– Estoy en casa. –Tony sollozó con más fuerza y el corazón del soldado se rompió. Se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba, por haberlo hecho preocupar y sufrir.– Te extrañé tanto... –Tony limpió su rostro con un gesto de molestia y contuvo sus lágrimas para poder mirarlo. Steve peinó su peculiar flequillo con gentileza y una nueva sonrisa. Se perdió en sus ojos color ámbar, ahora brillantes, pero llenos de tantas emociones que no podía identificar. Tony no era un hombre pequeño. Aunque era más delgado que él y unos centímetros más bajo, era mucho más robusto que otros donceles. Y, sin embargo, ahora sentía que podía romperlo si no era cuidadoso.

–¿Cómo? –Tony comenzó a revisarlo, notando que su ropa no sólo estaba mojada por la tormenta, sino bastante estropeada. Lo acercó más hacía la chimenea y pudo notar que Steve tenía grandes ojeras y uno que otro golpe en su rostro y manos. La mayoría estaban casi curados, pero había uno sumamente reciente sobre su muñeca que comenzaba a inflamarse. Era el que acababa de darle con el atizador.– ¡Mira lo que te hice! –Alarmado, quiso ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

–No te vayas. –Pidió Steve reteniéndolo a su lado, casi suplicándole.– Estoy bien, no es nada.

Tony se rindió y siguió examinándolo. Aunque Steve seguía siendo mucho más grande que él, también estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Steve volvió a abrazarlo y Tony le correspondió con igual necesidad y anhelo.– Temí que... creí que no volvería a verte. Yo... –Su voz se quebró y aunque consiguió no volver a llorar, no pudo continuar hablando. Steve besó su frente y luego su mejilla. El corazón de Tony se derritió y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

–Conseguimos escapar y regresar. Intenté llegar antes, pero la tormenta lo complicó todo. Lamento lo de la ventana y haberte asustado. Creí que no estabas en casa, la puerta de entrada no cedía y no respondías tu teléfono, me estaba congelando afuera. –Steve no podía dejar de mirar a su esposo. Tres largos años lejos de él habían sido una completa tortura. No hubo noche en que no deseara poder abrazarlo. Cada mañana despertaba extrañando su voz, su calidez, incluso sus regaños por madrugar. Y ahora finalmente lo tenía entre sus brazos, quería grabar cada centímetro de su rostro en su memoria. Cada cambio que su amado había tenido en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados. Lamentaba haber aceptado esa misión, haberle causado tanto dolor a Tony.– Estoy tan feliz de verte. –Intentó besarlo, pero Tony lo esquivó.

–Estás loco. No debiste venir con este clima. Es peligroso. ¡Estás demente! –Tony recién terminaba de comprender la locura que había cometido su esposo y no se decidía si besarlo de felicidad o golpearlo por idiota.

–No pensaba pasar un solo día más lejos de mi familia. –Sonrió al verlo tan molesto.– Quería pasar Navidad en casa. Quería estar aquí, nada iba a terminar realmente hasta que llegara a nuestro hogar y pudiera verlos. –No iba a estar completamente seguro que había escapado y aquella pesadilla había terminado hasta que no pudiera ver a su esposo y conocer a su pequeño.– Un poco de viento y nieve no van a detenerme y a alejarme de ustedes. Aunque un atizador casi lo consigue. –Tony comenzó a reír avergonzado y para Steve fue el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Sujetó su muñeca y tiró de ella para poder besar a su marido finalmente. Tony le respondió de inmediato, relajándose contra su pecho y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Algo suave comenzó a golpear repetidamente a Steve en la pierna, ganándose su atención e interrumpiendo el beso. Steve bajó la mirada y se encontró con un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños, con un rizo en su frente y ojos azules. No era muy alto, pero lo miraba molesto mientras lo golpeaba con su conejo de peluche. –Deja a mi papi tranquilo. –La revelación de quien era ese pequeño dejó a Steve sin palabras e incapaz de moverse. Tony tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y se acercó al rubio, manteniendo al conejo a buen resguardo lejos de las manos de Ian.

–Ian, Steve no me estaba molestando. –Su pequeño lo miró con desconfianza. No le creía. Extendió su manito y tocó las lágrimas en su mejilla. Tony las secó de inmediato con la manga de su camisa.– Esas son lágrimas de felicidad. Papi está muy feliz. –La sonrisa de Tony era tan amplia y genuina que incluso un pequeño como Ian pudo darse cuenta. Steve se había recuperado del impacto, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía fuera de lugar. El bebé que nunca llegó a conocer ahora era un pequeño tan grande. Un niño que no lo reconocía.– Papi está feliz porque papá regresó a casa. –Ian lo miró con interés.– ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de papá Steve? –el pequeño asintió, sin despegar la vista de Tony. El mayor lo acercó a Steve y se lo señaló.– Es él.

Ian miró a Steve largamente, con una mueca tan idéntica a las que solía hacer Tony, que el soldado sintió que sus piernas se habían debilitado. Su hijo era perfecto. Apenas lo conocía pero ya lo adoraba. El pequeño negó con la cabeza. –Mi papá no tiene pelos en la cara.

Tony comenzó a reír con tanta fuerza que debió sujetar mejor a Ian para que no se cayera. –Así como a mí me crece pelo en el rostro, a papá Steve también. Y espero que se queden allí por un tiempo. –comentó mirando a su marido con un gesto travieso que pasó desapercibido para su pequeño. Ian volvió a mirar a Steve, pero su expresión se había relajado y dejó de mirar al rubio con desconfianza. 

Tony se lo pasó a Steve y el fuerte soldado jamás se había sentido tan torpe e inseguro en toda su vida adulta. Sujetó a su pequeño hijo con el cuerpo completamente rígido. Estaba tan nervioso que el castaño comenzó a reír de nuevo. –Tranquilo, solo muerde cuando tiene alguna rabieta. –Sus palabras no ayudaron mucho a Steve. Ian alternaba su mirada entre la reacción de Tony y el extraño comportamiento de Steve, pero no tardó en relajarse y apoyó su pequeña mano en la mejilla de Steve, riendo por la sensación de su barba. Le gustaba la de su papi y la de ese extraño era igual de divertida.

Las dulces carcajadas del pequeño quebraron la parálisis del soldado quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con fuerza por primera vez, completamente emocionado. Ian se movió un poco incómodo, pero no lo rechazó. Ambos adultos sabían que llevaría un poco de tiempo para que él y Steve pudiesen recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero Tony estaba seguro que no llevaría mucho, Ian aún era joven y Steve era capaz de encantar a cualquiera que lo conociera. De repente su hijo soltó un gritito agudo y emocionado que sobresaltó a Steve y Tony.

–¡Santa si llegó! –Se arrojó hacía abajo tan de repente que Steve apenas consiguió sujetarlo a tiempo antes de que cayera y se lastimara. En cuanto lo dejó en el suelo, su hijo salió corriendo tan rápido como podía hacía el árbol de navidad.

–Santa si llegó. –Repitió Tony sintiendo como los dulces brazos de su marido ahora lo rodeaban a él mientras observaba a su pequeño. Se apoyó en el pecho de Steve y entrelazó sus manos.– Bienvenido a casa Steve. –Giró el rostro para poder besar a Steve de nuevo. Era el mejor regalo que Santa había llevado esa noche.

–Feliz Navidad Tony.

–Feliz Navidad amor.

Para Tony, la Navidad era Steve. Y ahora también era felicidad y esperanza. Steve estaba en casa. Un milagro de nochebuena lo había llevado de regreso y otro se había asegurado que esta vez no volvería a marcharse. Nos mas misiones para el Capitán Steve Rogers. Ahora era un hombre de familia que no volvería a separarse de lo que más amaba en el mundo.

**FIN**


	2. MCU - Como siempre debió ser

–¡Feliz Año Nuevo! –Aunque aún faltaba para medianoche, Tony elevó su vaso de whiskey a la altura de su rostro, con una amplia sonrisa que se quebró de inmediato.– A mi…

Apuró el trago y se sirvió otro de inmediato, pero fue incapaz de beberlo. ¿Cuántos llevaba ya? Era difícil saberlo. La botella no estaba tan llena como al principio, pero aún no se sentía afectado por la bebida. Cuanto deseaba poder beber más, sentir la quemazón bajando por su garganta, llevándose consigo su lucidez y por tanto, sus problemas. Sin embargo, era una huida fácil, cobarde más bien. Todo esto era su responsabilidad, no podía huir de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Aunque fuese lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Observó el salón vacío. No había ninguna luz encendida, solo aquella que lograba filtrarse desde el exterior. Tampoco había ningún adorno, mucho menos el llamativo árbol de Navidad que había planeado armar ese año. No había nada, así como tampoco nadie. 

El equipo se había separado, los Vengadores estaban acabados. Escondidos quién sabe dónde, huyendo como criminales. Rhodey seguía internado en el hospital, con custodia por su seguridad. Peter estaba con su tía, en casa, a salvo también. Pepper se había tomado unas muy necesitadas vacaciones. Visión estaba fuera del radar. Clint y Scott habían negociado una rendición pacifica a cambio de un arresto domiciliario y se encontraban a kilómetros de allí, celebrando el comienzo del nuevo año con sus familias. 

Observó aquel vejestorio que se atrevía a llamarse teléfono. Sobre el mostrador cercano, silencioso e inactivo cómo el primer día que cayó en sus manos. Una burla de Steve. Ilusamente había esperado que sonara, desesperadamente deseó ser él quien marcara, pero la realidad era tan simple y complicada a la vez. Sólo se atrevería a usarlo si hubiese una terrible emergencia, y aun así, estaba seguro que dudaría. Deseó llamarlo en ese momento, pero su soledad no contaba como una amenaza a la seguridad mundial.

Dejó el vaso junto a aquel horrible recordatorio y se aflojó la corbata, tirándola a un costado con descuido. Deseaba tanto acabar aquello, cada día era más difícil, más doloroso. Observó la botella a medio terminar y nuevamente comenzó a dudar. Un vaso más no haría daño. Luego se iría a dormir, tal y cómo venía prometiéndose desde que comenzó a beber aquella noche. Un vaso más, y quizás dejara de sentir aquel vacío que lo acompañaba desde la Navidad. Nadie iba a saberlo de todas formas.

Tomó el vaso y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer cuando la pantalla del celular se iluminó poco antes de que comenzara a sonar. Lo tomó con temor y sintió que su estómago bajó hasta sus pies cuando observó el nombre en el identificador. _Steve_. Nadie más tenía ese número, ni siquiera sabían que aquel aparato existía, era imposible que fuese alguien más, pero Tony había conservado la esperanza por un momento. Lo abrió, esperando que el nombre en el interior fuese distinto, pero eso no sucedía en la realidad. Estaba asustado. No podía negarlo. Miró alrededor, paranoico, antes de atender.

–S-steve. –No pudo controlar el temblor en su voz. Miles de preguntas asaltaban su mente, miles de temores las acompañaban. Si Steve había llamado significaba que algo malo había ocurrido. Y algo peor podía suceder si cometían un error.

–Tony… –La voz del capitán era suave, sedosa y masculina como siempre. Su nombre susurrado envió un escalofrío por la columna del castaño.– Estuviste bebiendo.

–No. –Su primer impuso fue mentir. El segundo, fue sostener esa mentira.– Estaba durmiendo. –Más importante, no podían perder tiempo.– ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Están bien?

–No ocurrió nada malo –El corazón de Tony se tranquilizó un poco–, sólo extraño a mi esposo. –Tony sonrió y sostuvo el teléfono como si fuese un pequeño salvavidas. Y lo era. Estaba tan feliz de oír su voz. Aunque fuera algo completamente estúpido y arriesgado que Steve lo llamara solo para saludar. En ese momento no podía pensar en las consecuencias, sino en cuanto lo había extrañado y lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado.

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó. Tony cerró el teléfono antes de voltearse e interrumpió la llamada. Su mente pensaba rápidamente que excusa darle a quien estuviese allí. No era tonto, sabía que Ross lo estaba vigilando. Había intentado intervenir sus teléfonos y colocado micrófonos dentro del complejo y aunque anuló la mayoría, debió dejar algunos para poder engañarlo. Estaba seguro que en el salón no quedaba ninguno, pero desde Navidad había estado tan desanimado que no había revisado si pusieron nuevos. Se recriminó por ser tan idiota.

–Prometiste que no volverías a beber. –Steve alejó el teléfono de su oreja y lo cerró con una sola mano. En ningún momento dejó de mirar a Tony.

–Y tú prometiste que estarías allí para impedir que volviera a hacerlo. –Tony habló en voz baja, aún temeroso de que hubiesen nuevos micrófonos allí dentro, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Steve dejó su teléfono a un costado y se acercó hasta él, encerrándolo contra la pared.

–Ya estoy aquí. –Steve se acercó un poco más y acarició su rostro con suavidad.

–Te verán. Están vigilando el complejo. Ross mandó a sus hombres a espiarme. –Tony estaba preocupado, un nuevo temor comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. No podía terminar de estar feliz si le aterraba que encarcelaran a su marido.

–Comenzaron a festejar año nuevo antes que su turno terminara. La vigilancia se debilitó. –Steve intentó tranquilizarlo al ver el temor en los ojos del hombre que amaba.– Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Esta noche solo somos nosotros dos. 

Con manos temblorosas, Tony tocó el pecho de su esposo, asegurándose que era real. Luego las subió hasta sus hombros y finalmente las llevó a su espalda. Se aferró a Steve con fuerza y desesperación. Steve también lo abrazó, con idénticos sentimientos. Por fin volvía a tenerlo entre sus brazos. Tony fue el primero en separarse, sólo para buscar sus labios como el sediento busca el agua. 

La distancia entre ambos se redujo aún más. Steve acorraló a Tony por completo a la pared, pero aun así no dejó de presionar sus cuerpos. Estuvieron separados varios meses, fue una tortura para ambos, pero más para el rubio. Saber que Tony, su Tony, debió estar solo todo ese tiempo lo enloquecía cada día. Lo dejaron para que contuviera la tormenta por su cuenta, para que fuera el escudo ante cada ataque del general Ross y las Naciones Unidas. Fue el sacrificio voluntario que los salvaría a todos, pero cuando estuvo de acuerdo con aquella ridícula idea, ni siquiera estaba pensando. De haberlo hecho, jamás hubiese dejado a Tony solo, mucho menos estado de acuerdo con su demente plan.

Steve se separó apenas lo suficiente para poder desabotonar la camisa de Tony. Cuando el último botón cedió, la abrió dejando su pecho al descubierto. Con un gemido angustiado, recorrió la larga cicatriz que le había ocasionado. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaban la piel gruesa y arrugada que se sumaba a aquella dejada por el reactor. Steve amaba la cicatriz circular, pero odiaba esta nueva. Había herido a Tony, no se lo perdonaba.

–No pongas esa cara. –Tony, al ver el dolor apoderarse de la mirada de su esposo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó hasta que Steve dejó de ver su pecho y se concentró en su rostro.– Era necesario. La batalla debía verse real, no íbamos a convencer a Ross si no me herías de algún modo.

–Pero esto –Steve intentó bajar la vista, pero Tony no se lo permitió–, es demasiado. Pude haberte causado un daño permanente o… acabado contigo. –Abandonarlo en Siberia, estando herido, casi lo acabó.

–Ambos nos emocionamos un poco y nos dejamos llevar, no lo voy a negar. –Tony le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, casi con ternura.– El equipo de SHIELD que mandaste me encontró pocos minutos después que te fueras. La herida era larga, pero no demasiado profunda, mi vida no corrió peligro del todo. Hice cosas más estúpidas y peligrosas, y Ross se lo tragó por completo.

–¿Duele? –Steve volvió a acariciar la herida, con tristeza. Tony negó con la cabeza.

–Sólo al principio. Me dolió mucho más que todos te trataran cómo un criminal, o el no saber cómo estabas o en dónde. ¿Cómo están los demás?

–Aburridos, pero adaptándose a su nuevo estilo de vida. Desean regresar pronto.

–Avancé mucho con los acuerdos en estos meses. La ausencia de los Vengadores está representando un problema, las Naciones Unidas están más dispuestas a negociar las clausulas a cada nuevo enemigo que nos ataca.

–Te vi en las noticias. –La angustia de Steve fue reemplazada por el enojo. –Te expusiste demasiado. Peleas de forma temeraria, te arriesgas, no eres consciente del peligro... –Tony lo besó y silenció el resto del sermón. Steve permitió que sus cálidos labios fueran su dulce faro y se fundió en ellos, saboreando la paz que tanto había anhelado y extrañado.

–Te dejaste crecer la barba. –dijo Tony entre risas cuando el largo vello en el rostro de su esposo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.– ¿Cómo está Barnes?

–Te extrañaba. –Tony volvió a reír, era la excusa más tonta de todas para dejarse crecer una barba, pero también la más dulce.– Volvió a meterse a una cápsula. Esperan poder recuperarlo.

Steve volvió a abrazar a Tony, llenándose de la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, de sentir su calidez, el sonido de su respiración. Lo había extrañado.

–¿Cuántas horas tenemos? –El genio quería saber de cuánto tiempo disponían antes de tener que separarse de nuevo. No sabía cómo soportar el verlo partir una vez más, pero prefería eso antes que verlo tras las rejas, o algo peor.

–Todo el que quieras. –Tony lo miró sin entender.– No me volveré a ir. Tony, regresé para quedarme. No te dejaré solo de nuevo. –El genio nunca debió quedarse solo. Esa botella de whiskey era su culpa. 

–Te encerrarán. Ross quiere tu cabeza, no se la voy a facilitar.

–Firmaré los acuerdos. Se calmarán si tienen mi escudo.

–¿Y si no?

–Te llevaré conmigo esta vez. Necesito a Tony Stark más de lo que el mundo necesita a los Vengadores. 

El reloj dio las doce. Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo y el interior de un solitario salón, en donde una pareja se fundía en un anhelado abrazo. Fueron el silencioso testigo de un esperado reencuentro, donde el amor que se tenían fue celebrado en todas las formas que conocían. Esta vez, el amanecer los encontraría durmiendo cada uno en los brazos del otro. Ya no habrían lágrimas de ausencia, sino sonrisas de felicidad.

**FIN**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
